


A shoulder to cry on

by Weekmocker68



Category: Vicious - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekmocker68/pseuds/Weekmocker68





	A shoulder to cry on

"Mother" mumbled Stuart before looking down at the floor and beginning to sniff. Freddie knew instantly that Stuart was trying to hold it together but was failing. Freddie walked towards Stuart and put one hand on his wrist and one on his shoulder and tried to reassure him  
"It's okay."  
"I'm here."  
Stuart almost broke down and Freddie tried one last time to calm him down.  
"I love you."  
Freddie kissed Stuart's head and pulled him close. He then gently removed the phone from his hand and put it back in the holder. Stuart then completely lost it and cried a waterfall of tears into Freddie's shoulder whilst being held very close by his husband. Once he had calmed down slightly, Stuart held both of Freddie's hands and looked directly into his eyes.  
"I'm sorry." Stuart snuffled  
"What for?"  
Stuart pointed to the wet patch on Freddie's dressing gown  
"That doesn't matter." Freddie said cupping Stuart's face and smiled "It's you I'm worried about. Are you sure you are alright?"  
"Not really but I've got you Freddie and you have made me the happiest man on the planet today and I'm proud to call you husband." He then took Freddie's hand and sat him down on the sofa.  
"I want to complete my vows from earlier. When I first met you 50 years ago, I wasn't sure how I felt about you. You were, and still are, very beautiful but I didn't like your attitude towards others. As our friendship developed, I realised that it was just an act and you had a attitude and beautiful as you are. You showed me the good in the most annoying of people and taught me how to be compassionate towards others. I fell in love with you over the years and as we changed from friends to boyfriends, I started exploring you more and found something that you hadn't shown the world. Your soft, caring side. It was, and still is, your best trait and tonight just proves that this side of you is incredibly beautiful and as the years have gone by, this side has surfaced more and more. I love you Freddie Thornhill and marring you is the best thing I've ever done even if... even if mother..."  
The tears started again in Stuart's emerald green eyes and he buried himself into Freddie's shoulder again.  
"That was beautiful Stuart." smiled Freddie putting his arms around him and kissing his forehead. When Stuart didn't move, Freddie removed his head from his shoulder, very gently lifted his husband and carried him to bed.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Freddie awoke to the sound of footsteps downstairs. He rolled over to see if Stuart was there but he wasn't so he put his dressing gown on and went to investigate. Once downstairs, he saw Stuart standing by the window in his pajamas looking wistful.  
"Stuart?"   
Stuart jumped slightly, turned around and smiled. Freddie walked towards him and stood next to him.  
"Are you ok Stu?"  
"I think so. I just..."  
"Just what?"  
"Just wondered if she was looking down from heaven and watching over me. It sounds stupid I know but... I feel her sprit here still." The tears welled in his eyes and started to fall. Freddie cupped Stuart's face and gently wiped the tears away.  
"It doesn't sound stupid at all." Said Freddie, wrapping his arms around Stuart's waist "Both me and your mum are guardians, just from different places. We both love you more than words can express and we both hate seeing you upset."  
Stuart smiled and then shivered. Without thinking, Freddie took his thick dressing gown off and wrapped it around Stuart. It was slightly bigger than Stuart but he definitely looked warmer.  
"Thank you"  
Freddie smiled and took Stuart's hands and kissed him passionately.   
"I'm always here for you Stuart. Whatever happens, I will always love you and want to protect you. You're my world and seeing you upset is one of the worst things I could witness."   
Stuart smiled and took Freddie's hand in his own.  
"Shall we go to bed?"  
"Whatever you want Stu. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."  
"I couldn't be happier at the moment Freddie. I married the love of my life and can now call you my husband so I feel on top of the world, even though mother died."  
They smiled and walked hand in hand towards the bedroom and their future.


End file.
